Scar Healers
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Some people are able to heal the scars that are on their soulmates, kissing them gone. (Soulmate AU.)


Ema put one foot on the stairstep, breathing heavily.

A little while back, she had hurt herself, giving herself a big cut. That resulted in her having to wait for it to heal and, not wanting her sister to be worried, she hid it from her. Now, while it may have healed, there was a scar on her forearm. With the scar being there, she had to make sure she wore something with long sleeves to keep it hidden.

She set another foot on the next stairstep, then another one on the next as she was sweating, or at least felt like she was. If Lana found out about the scar, Ema didn't know what she would do. Thinking about it made her heart race fast and she was starting to shake.

"Hey, Em!" Lana welcomed her sister back in the house. "Do you want some cookies? I've made some."

Hearing Lana's voice caused Ema to freeze, but immediately afterwards she quickly saluted and put her arm down to her side. "I'm- I'm good, I'm gonna be in my room."

Ema went to take another step.

"Are you doing alright, Ema? You always want some of my cookies."

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine!" She faked a crooked smile.

Lana sighed. "Mind if you come over here for a second then?"

Ema silently gulped, but walked on over to her anyways. Lana kneeled down and put her hand out, as if she wanted something to be put in it.

"Can I look at your arm?"

The younger one nodded hesitantly, giving Lana her shaky arm. The detective moved her sleeve up, looking at it from the front. After examining the front, she turned it and immediately saw a long scar on her forearm. Ema's lips were quivering and tears were forming in her teal eyes.

Lana looked at her, her facial expression looking the same as before she saw the scar on her arm. She put her hand up to Ema's face and wiped away the tear that was about to fall down her face.

"You should've told me about this, Ema." Lana said with no hint of anger or being upset in her tone. "I could've helped you with it."

Ema looked down, looking ashamed she didn't say so sooner now.

"Hey, look at me. It's okay."

The young child did just that, looking at her right in the face.

"Have you ever heard of what soulmates could do?" Ema shook her head. Lana chuckled. "When someone has a scar on their body, their soulmate can simply kiss it away."

"But- But I thought soulmates were of couples." Ema croaked, trying her hardest not to cry.

Lana shook her head. "While that is true, it's not only of couples. Soulmates could be of family, friends, or even pets, and we are soulmates, Ema."

She kissed her forehead, then kissed in the middle of her forearm where the scar was. After kissing it, the scar started to shrink, becoming smaller and smaller by the second until it was gone completely. Ema smiled widely and her eyes sparkled, looking excited as if she just saw a magic trick happen right in front of her.

The young brunette hugged her older sister and she hugged back.

"If anything like that ever happens again, you come to me, okay?"

"Ye-Yes, Lana!"

"Do you feel better now?" Ema nodded. "Well, go ahead and have as many cookies as you want to."

Ema hurried towards the cookies. Lana stood up as she watched her little sister grab a couple of cookies and stuffed them in her face.

* * *

A/N: While I was looking for a fanfic up on Archive Of Our Own (which usually I don't go there, not too often anyways), I stumbled upon a fanfic that pretty much had this sorta thing in the summary. I didn't read the one-shot at all, though I do plan on reading it at some point, but I thought the idea was sweet and fluff-material so I figured I'd write stuff of my own including that sorta thing. Normally I ain't one for AUs, but I definitely love me some soulmate and twin flame related stuff honestly. I might add more onto this, but I dunno. If I ever think of anything else for Ace Attorney when it comes to this soulmate idea, I'll definitely write something, but for now have this.

Also I just wanted an excuse to write some Skye sister fluff 'cause how could I not, I love these two a lot like the other characters in the series.


End file.
